It is often necessary or desirable to package items or objects and/or to dispense them in an organized or controlled manner. For example, certain medical conditions or ailments call for certain medication(s) or treatment regimen(s), which may include a variety of pills or medications that are to be taken in certain combination and/or at certain times (e.g., daily, twice per day, every other day, etc.). It can become difficult for a person or patient to keep track of and/or remember what pills or medications (or other items) to take, and at what time to take them.
Attempts have been made to help individuals organize and/or use certain items at certain times of day. For example, compartmentalized pillboxes have been developed that contain multiple doses to be taken at different times. However, such devices still require a person or individual to fill them, and to remember to take them at certain times.
Thus there is a need in the art for overcoming the issues of existing systems.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of any embodiment or claim is to be bound.